Mar Caribe
by Shashira
Summary: Ginny Weasley es una dama que viaja en un barco que, en pleno Mar Caribe, se topa con un peligro inminente: Piratas.


**¡¡Buenas!!En fin, sé que me queda la mayoría de mis fics por terminar, pero esta historia me estaba quemando por dentro. El primer capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero tengo que poner las cosas en orden, y como la semana q viene creo que podré actualizar, os dejo con un avance nada más.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a Yussi, ella que lee y me da las opiniones aunque le cueste. Y a Meiko, por ser como es, la muy Supernena.**

**¡¡¡BESOS!!!**

**PD: Grog es Ron rebajado con agua. La gente de mar lo tomaba mucho en la antigüedad.**

************************************************************************************************************

**_Mar Caribe: Capítulo 1_**

El alba se había despertado tranquilo, con un caliente sol de estío que anunciaba las altas temperaturas que deberían

soportar durante toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. El _"Newcastle" ,_ ajeno a todo ello, se balanceaba con una danza suave y saltarina, lamida la madera de su eslora, oscurecida por el tiempo, de salitre perteneciente a las olas de aquel peligroso mar. 

Se trataba de un barco antiguo, de esos que ya no existen ni llegarán a existir nunca más, con hermosas velas de un blanco inmaculado surcando el cielo como gaviotas y una estilizada sirena tallada en la proa del barco, policromada en oro y con un estandarte entre sus manos representando un feroz león. El león de la valentía.

El Newcastle, navío imponente de la armada británica, era dirigido por el mejor capitán de veleros de todos los tiempos. Era conocido como el Capitán Hagrid, y a pesar de haber tenido muchos percances en su anterior vida como contrabandista de animales (de lo que aseguraba, ya estaba totalmente recuperado) era del todo respetado por su tripulación, unos marineros flacuchos y enclenques pero fieles a su capitán como pocos quedaban ya.

- Hoy tendremos un día tranquilo, capitán – auguraba uno de sus contramaestres, respirando hondo hasta que el olor a sal llegó a sus pulmones, viéndose reconfortado – Si todo sigue así, llegaremos a Port Royal al anochecer. 

- ¡Por fin! – gritó bonachón el capitán, tomando un poco de hidromiel de su gran jarra, regalo de un corsario tailandés al que ayudó en Singapur – Estoy deseando descansar mientras juego a las cartas en la taberna de Rosmerta.

Ambos amigos rieron al unísono, ignorando por completo que no se encontraban a solas en la cubierta del Newcastle.

- Parece ser, Capitán Hagrid, que tiene prisa por ver a Rosmerta. Informaré a su esposa de ello...

En las escaleras de madera tallada se encontraba una hermosa mujer. Su cabellera permanecía recogida en un sencillo moño en la nuca, y su vestido amarillo pastel dejaba resaltar su hermosa tez pálida surcada de pequeñas pecas.

- Veo que has madrugado...Ginny Weasley – Hagrid le hizo una señal a su contramaestre, y éste se retiró lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, dando la orden a unos marineros de girar rumbo al Sur. – Parece ser que la mañana te trae una audición estupenda, si señor.

La chica, que no se había movido del lugar, curvó sus labios carnosos en una sonrisa enigmática y misteriosa, mientras una leve brisa traía el aroma dulce de su cuerpo mezclado con salitre y madera antigua. Arremangándose los bajos del vestido subió el último tramo de escalera que faltaba, colocándose al lado del capitán. Sus ojos marrones y expresivos se entrecerraron, y usando su mano de visera miró al horizonte azul.

- Mis padres me estarán esperando en el puerto de Port Royal con mis hermanos... no puedo creer que después de tres meses de navegación vaya a reencontrarme con ellos – se volvió para ver a Hagrid, que observaba el horizonte como ella –Tampoco creo que vaya a casarme con Harry.

El hombre, que medía al menos un par de metros, colocó una de sus manos fuertes en la barandilla del mirador mientras que la otra acariciaba su espesa y enredada barba.

- Bueno, después de tantos años, tanta insistencia de tu parte debía dar sus frutos ¿no? – el capitán miró de un lado a otro, con sus ojos pequeños y negros observando suspicaces.

- ¿Buscas a mi dama de compañía? – Hagrid asintió, y el ver cómo Ginny apenas podía contener la risa dedujo que algo no iba bien. – Demasiado grog el de anoche...

- ¿Bebió grog? – la chica asintió, y la acción hizo que uno de sus mechones rojos como el fuego se deslizara fino y liso hasta el escote del vestido, ocultando su cuello esbelto.

- Ayer conocí la faceta más oscura de Miss Trelawney – soltó la risa contenida – Ya te decía yo que esa mujer no era tan santa como parecía – arrugó la nariz – Además, siempre quiere predecir el futuro con esas cartas suyas traídas de no se dónde. Ayer, cuando estaba borracha, me cogió de conejillos de Indias para leérmelas.

Hagrid levantó las cejas, impresionado. 

Miss Sibyll Trelawney era una mujer viuda, con grandes gafas y de vestimenta estrafalaria, que lo único que hacía era recibir en su mansión de las afueras de Londres a todo aquel que quisiera averiguar algo sobre su vida futura. No tenía hijos, y de su marido se contaba que había muerto de aburrimiento, pues enclaustrado en sus sillas de ruedas apenas salía de la casa que ambos habitaban. 

Cuando Roger Trelawney falleció, Mis Sibyll Trelawney marchó a vivir a la casa de los Weasleys, antiguos amigos de su marido. Fue allí donde Molly Weasley, que tenía intención de partir a Port Royal para reunirse con tres de sus hijos, que trabajaban para el gobierno británico, dejó a Ginny a su cargo (a pesar de que la pelirroja contaba ya con los 19 años cumplidos). La joven no podía viajar aún, pues el vestido que pensaba llevar el día de su boda con el Coronel de la Armada  de Port Royal Harry Potter (el mejor amigo de uno de sus hermanos y su amor desde la infancia), no estaba terminado, y la necesitaban para los retoques y ajustes de última hora.

Fue así como durante los tres meses que duraba la travesía, Ginny Weasley tuvo que soportar toda clases de extravagancias por parte de Miss Sibyll Trelawney. Pero pronto aquello iba a terminar, todo vería su fin cuando llegara a Port Royal y se casara con Harry.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijeron las cartas de esa chiflada? – preguntó Hagrid. Ginny movió la mano, como si apartara de su alrededor moscas que la estorbaran.

- Nada, tonterías. – parecía no querer seguir con la conversación, pero la mirada oscura y fija del capitán la hicieron continuar a regañadientes - Dijo que sería feliz, que viajaré mucho en breve, conociendo lugares y sitios nunca antes imaginados por mí.

- A lo mejor es el regalo sorpresa de Harry – inquirió el hombre, que volvía a beber de su jarra tailandesa.

- Supongo que sí – aceptó Ginny, indiferente - ... pero hubo algo... algo que ella dijo cuando yo ya me marchaba... – chascó la lengua, negando de un lado a otro - En realidad no tiene importancia, estaba borracha. 

- Y sin embargo te preocupas – Hagrid sonreía, socarrón y altanero – Venga, cuéntamelo.

- Dijo que un peligro me acecha. – hizo una pausa – Y que tiene forma de varón.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Hagrid frunciera el ceño.

- ¿Aclaró quién era? – la pelirroja volvió a negar, y volviéndose hacia una mesa cogió un catalejo. Después de unas maniobras lo fijó en el desierto azul y transparente que se abría ante ellos.

- Solo dijo que llegaría pronto... y que rompería en dos los esquemas de mi vida – lo único que se escuchaba era el crujir del barco entre las olas. Un silencio denso se había apoderado del Capitán y la dama, roto cuando la voz potente del primero habló.

- Todo es posible... querida Ginny, todo es posible...

**********************************************************************************************

A pocos kilómetros de allí, un par de hombres mantenían una conversación completamente diferente. Uno estaba sentando en un escritorio de roble oscuro, tenía una bandana negra en la frente y escribía en un pergamino todos los datos que le confirmara el otro ocupante de la habitación, un hombre alto y fornido con pelos como cerdas.

- ¿Distancia?

- Escasas millas, mi capitán, los alcanzaremos en la tarde, no tendrán la posibilidad de llegar a puerto.

-¿Tripulación?

- Quince marineros y el capitán. También hay pasajeros.

- ¿Pasajeros? – el hombre asintió ante la mirada penetraste del que escribía, que se levantó de su asiento para mirar por la pequeña ventanilla del camarote. – Nos servirán para venderlos como esclavos. Si se resisten o dan batalla, matadlos.

- Capitán, los hombres creen que el Newcastle no es rival para nosotros... es considerado el mejor navío de la Armada Británica.

- ¿Dudas de mis decisiones? – preguntó fríamente.

- No, mi Capitán – respondió el otro, asustado. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que ni capitán ni marinero se dirigían la palabra.

- Dile a los hombres que se preparen, atacaremos en dos horas – y al volverse sus ojos chispearon con maldad – Llegó el momento de que el Newcastle experimente en su propio pellejo la ira de Dios.

************************************************************************************************************

El Newcastle navegaba a buen ritmo, con todas sus velas desplegabas, y la sirena de la proa como diosa de ese mar tan hermoso y traicionero. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, y ya parecía una esfera de fuego ardiente que, durante horas, quemó la piel curtida de los marineros del navío. A esa hora tan avanzada de la tarde, toda la tripulación y los pasajeros dormían la siesta, o descansaban en sus camarotes. Todos... salvo Oliver Wood, el marinero que tenía el turno de vigilar el horizonte azul y rojizo en la puesta de sol.

En aquellos momento, nuestro joven Wood se encontraba afilando un trozo de madera que quería convertir en defensa si, cuando llegaran a puerto, en las tabernas no pudiera entrar con dagas y espadas. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando un viento frío le caló hasta los huesos. Era un viento conocido, un viento que le heló la sangre e hizo fijar su vista en el mar.

- No puede ser... – murmuró para sí mismo. 

Corrió escaleras abajo, llegando a trompicones al mástil de la vela mayor para tocar una campana de bronce que sonó insistentemente, destruyendo así la calma de la tarde en el barco. Muchos pasajeros salieron ante la insistencia de esa misteriosa campana que jamás había sonado a bordo. Ginny salió de su camarote, con un libro entre las manos y el ceño fruncido. Por su lado, los marineros del Newcastle corrían hacia cubierta. La pelirroja pudo comprobar, entre el ir y venir, que mas de uno había perdido el color de su rostro.

Miss Trelawney, todavía con los achaques por la fiesta de la noche anterior, asomó la cabeza tras Ginny. Tenía el cabello pegado a la cara, y con un chal limpiaba los cristales de sus gafas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con una voz ronca, señal de la resaca producida por el  exceso de grog. Ginny no respondió.

Los marineros pasaban a tropel, con las camisas desabotonadas y un sudor frío corriéndole por las sienes. El Capitán Hagrid venía por el pasillo de madera, entrando su brazo por una manga de su casaca oscura. Cuando vio a Ginny en el umbral de su puerta, la empujó hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

- Pase lo que pase no salgáis del camarote ¿entendido? – dijo nervioso, sujetando a la pelirroja por el brazo – Escondeos donde podáis, pero ante todo no subáis a cubierta.

- ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? – en esos momentos un disparo sonó, y el Newcastle se balanceó de un lado a otro. A duras penas Ginny pudo mantener el equilibrio, mientras Miss Trelawney se escondió tras los baúles de la ropa, gritando como un cuervo asustado - ¡Hagrid que ocurre!

- Son piratas – respondió el Capitán, con la voz temblándole ligeramente – Piratas del Mar Caribe.

************************************************************************************************************

**Pues aquí se queda, dependiendo de cómo sea su bienvenida así seguiré. **

**¡¡¡Besos a todos y gracias por soportarme!!!.**

**Shashira******


End file.
